Exit Speedy, Enter Arsenal!
Exit Speedy, Enter Arsenal! is the eighty-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date February 23, 2013 Teaser Merlyn is caught by Speedy and Green Arrow! but Batman is there to face T.O.Marrow! Main Plot Green Arrow meets Speedy after they battle Count Vertigo. Fifteen years later, for 11 months, Speedy has been missing, and has been hiding anywhere since the invasion of Starro, but the Challengers of the Unknown managed to find them after 2 years, they see Roy with a growth spurt, and has grown a stubble on his chin, and his hair is grown, and with personality disorder, he is placed in a hospital, but when the Faceless Hunter strikes back, a mysterious figure known as Arsenal comes by and strikes the villains, and challenges Nightwing to a duel on who fights the most villains. Faceless Hunter sent Speedy to capture the 3 stars so that He can create new starros! Trivia *The Three Stars are Fire, Ice, and Lightning *Villains Arsenal ambushed: **He ambushed Crazy Quilt, when Wonder Woman and Troia were in Bora Bora! **He ambushed Two-Face, when Flash and Kid Flash were dealing with Gorrilas led by Grodd! **He ambushed Solomon Grundy, when Aquaman and Tempest were fixing a Dam! **He ambushed Clock King, when Green Arrow and Batman were interrogating Mr. Mind! **He attempted to ambush Killer Croc, when Nightwing intervenes and confronts him for his vigilantism. Quotes *Roy Harper: So let me get this straight, while I was in space for 3 years, you found a new Speedy, Aqualad became Tempest, Flash was found, there were new Teen Titans, and Ollie grew that dopey goatee? *Dick Grayson: We try not to call ourselves the Teen Titans anymore. *Oliver Queen: You don't like the goatee? *Roy Harper: So missing the point!, you both been talking around it all day, now I want answers, what happened to me? How can there be another Speedy? And what happened is this stupid starfish? (referring to the Starro that was on his face) *Dick Grayson: Okay, okay, wanted to wait until your strong enough, but, I guess the moment's here. *Roy Harper: Moments passed, get to it! *Dick Grayson: What's the last thing you remember before the Challengers found you in space? *Roy Harper: I've been trying to pace that together. (Flashback starts with him in his Speedy uniform) I remember I was with Captain Marvel...(scene changes to him and Captain Marvel dealing with Dr. Ivo)...we had to stop him from ruining the environment...(scene changes to him returning to Star City)...when I got back to Star City, some guy with pointy ears and no face got the drop on me...(scene changes to him encountering the Faceless Hunter, and Speedy had an embarrassed look)...I remember feeling embarrassed, then, nothing. (scene reverts back to Roy) *Oliver Queen: That's right, he apprehended you, the thing is, Roy, that was 2 years ago. *Roy Harper: What? *Dick Grayson: The Faceless Hunter and Starro abducted you, they placed a Starro on your face under mind control. *Roy Harper: Why? To take away my memories? *Dick Grayson: No, they wanted you and Red Ryan to go on a 3 year journey to Space to capture the 3 stars, fire, ice and lightning, while he orcastrates the Great Starro Invasion. *Roy Harper: So that's what they are, aliens. *Dick Grayson: They apprehended me, too, and the other heroes, (scene reverts to Speedy, Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho following Faceless Hunter into strange machines)...he also had you tested along with the Outsiders for Improvements...(as he presses a button, thus growthing Speedy, Metamorpho, Katana and Black Lightning, which made them stream in agony, making Black Lightning's height from 5'4" to 6'1", and his weight from 140 lbs to 200 lbs, giving him muscles, and Katana's height from 4'9" to 5'2" and her weight from 90 lbs to 96 lbs, thus growing her breasts and butt, and Metamorpho's height from 5'3" to 6'1" and his weight from 160 lbs to 200 lbs, and finally Roy's height from 5'4" to 5'11" and his weight from 110 lbs to 185 lbs, thus completing their tests)...that was why the Outsiders were growthed...(scene changes to Katana cutting half of her hair)...and then you and Red Ryan were gone (scene shows Red Ryan blasting off with Roy). In the end, the invasion was over, thanks to B'Wana Beast. *Oliver Queen: Then they soon try to cover me trying to find, I thought that was detective work, but in hindsight, you've been missing 3 years, I've been going crazy, but now that your found, I didn't question you, it was really you, so while you were gone, I had to replace you. *Mia Dearden: (comes in listening to her MP3 player listening to Mariah Carrey's Obsesssed, then witnessed Roy in the hospital bed and stops the music) uh, hi, I'm Mia Dearden, the new Speedy. *Oliver Queen: I had to adopt her when she ran away from her father, I had to rescue her from her clients, while I was reconstructing my own life, she began to train under me, under my reluctant tutelage, I didn't want to put her at risk, but, I gave her a chance, and she became the new Speedy. *Roy Harper: (looks at Mia) So, you've been using my identity, you've been living my life. *Oliver Queen: And I've been tutoring her, while the Challengers were looking for you and Ryan. *Roy Harper: But not you, Ollie, you gave up on me. *Dick Grayson: (looks at Mia, who frowns, and then gets up) We don't wanna be the causes of the conflict between you two. *Mia Dearden: And I understand that if you don't want to lay eyes on me again. *Roy Harper: I don't know, seems to me the new girl didn't do anything wrong, she didn't ask to be under mind control, plus she followed my footsteps, I can't blame her for this. (hesitates then glares at Oliver in fury) But I can totally blame you! (grabbed Oliver by the collar) *Oliver Queen: Roy, I- *Roy Harper: (angrily) We were partners, friends, how could you not know I've been growthed? how could you leave me in Starro's hands for 3 years? (Oliver frowns in sadness) And how did I not see how useless you are? Get out....GET OUT! (Oliver shocked at Roy's disorderness, leaves in sadness) - *Nightwing: Roy your a total jerk! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Solomon Grundy *Jason Marsden as Roy Harper/Arsenal *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow *John DiMaggio as Aquaman/Faceless Hunter/Gorilla Grodd *Zach Shada as Tempest *Alan Tudyk as Flash *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Lacey Chabert as Troia *Emanulle Chiriqui as Mia Dearden/Speedy *Jeff Bennett as Crazy Quilt (computer voice) *James Remar as Two-Face *Dee Bradley Baker as Clock King *Greg Ellis as Mr. Mind *Stephen Woot as Killer Croc Category:Episodes